


Forever Sleepovers

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: 5 times Sora and Riku had a sleepover (+1 time Riku wasn't sure if they could call it a sleepover)Essentially, a look at Sora and Riku's relationship through the sleepovers they have.Rating is for nudity and mentions of sex.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 143
Collections: write to my heart





	Forever Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this was written for shiritori, and it continued to evolve from there. xD And it was written quite a while ago but I'm just now posting it ^^;; Been busy moving, helping my mom, job searching... etc.

“If you think you're up to the task, give it your best shot,” Riku challenged, crossing his arms. 

Four-year-old Sora scrunched his eyes on concentration, gathering up all his energy before taking a running leap, his arm stretched up as high as it would go. 

His fingertips barely brushed under the wood of the bird feeder Riku’s dad had hung in the tree at the start of spring. Sora’s hand barely caused any of the birdseed to fall, but it did swing a little bit, proof that he had met his goal. “I did it!”

“Wow!” Riku cheered, looking shocked. “I guess you are growing!”

Sora giggled, “Yeah! One day I’m gonna be taller than you.” 

Riku laughed, reaching out to ruffle Sora’s hair. “I think we’re gonna be waiting a long time for that to happen…” 

“Hey! Riku!!” Sora pouted, but it quickly melted into another smile when Riku ruffled his hair again. 

“Are you two messing with the birdfeeder again?” 

Sora glanced up at Riku’s mom, “Umm…” 

“No?” Riku offered, then looked down from his mom’s look. “There weren’t any birds in it.” 

“And there won’t _be_ any birds in it if you two keep shaking it.” Riku’s mom shook her head, offering her hands. “Now c’mon. It’s time to get ready for bed!” 

“Aww…” Riku kicked at the dirt but took his mom’s hand anyway, Sora taking the other. “But I’m five now… Five-year-olds can stay awake longer!” 

Riku’s mom chuckled. “Fair enough, but Sora’s still only four. You don’t want him to go to sleep all by himself do you?” 

Sora glanced over at Riku, and Riku felt a bit of guilt. He had promised he wouldn’t let the nightmares hurt Sora, so he supposed he would have to go to sleep at the same time. 

Riku quietly sighed before shaking his head. “No… But Sora can just stay up with me!”

Riku’s mom laughed again, squeezing both their hands. “I’m sure. How about we get you guys ready for bed, and then we’ll see how tired you are. If you’re both still awake, we’ll let you stay up another hour. Okay?” 

“Yeah!” Riku cheered and Sora joined in. 

Unfortunately, Riku later believed that his mom tricked them, for as soon as they bathed and got into pajamas, Sora began to drift off, his eyes drooping. Riku thought about poking his friend awake, but he found himself getting sleepy as well. 

“Okay,” his mom said as Sora fell asleep against Riku’s shoulder. “Now I think you two should be in bed.” 

“Noooo…” Sora protested sleepily but barely fought it when Riku’s mom picked him up. Riku obediently followed them upstairs and climbed into bed, pulling the covers back so his mom could lay Sora next to him. 

“One day you two are gonna be too big to share the same bed,” she noted as she tucked them in, kissing Riku’s cheek and Sora’s forehead.

“Nuh-uh,” Riku protested, patting Sora’s hair gently. “We’ll just get a bigger bed.” 

His mom laughed and kissed him again on the forehead. “Okay, if you insist.” 

“I do insist,” Riku said, sliding down so he could lay his head on the pillow. “Besides, Sora’s always gonna be small, so I can make room.” 

With one last laugh, his mom turned out the light and shut the door. “Goodnight Riku. I love you.” 

“Love you too mom.” Riku curled up next to Sora, finding that his friend wasn’t as asleep as he thought. Two big blue eyes stared up at him in wonder. 

“You mean it? You and I can share a bed forever?” 

Riku nodded. “That’s what sleepovers are for!”

Eventually, Sora drifted back off to sleep, his hand clutching Riku’s tightly. Riku grinned, staying awake a moment longer. 

It didn’t matter how big or tall either of them got, he couldn’t imagine sharing a bed with anyone else. 

* * *

“Are you two still playing? It’s two in the morning…” 

“Sorry, Mom,” Riku called back, putting the game remote down. “We, uh…” 

His mom sighed and shook her head. “Go to bed. The game will be there in the morning.” 

Riku frowned, “Yeah, yeah… once we’re done with this race!” 

With one last sigh, his mom closed the door again. “Good _night_.” 

“Night!” Sora called back, waving before turning back to the race. “Best, uh… 11 out of, uh—” 

“We’ll finish this one then go to bed,” Riku said, sitting back on the floor. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to feel sleepy. “Besides, we’ll be here all night if you’re waiting to actually win.” 

“Nuh-uh!” Sora clutched his controller tighter. “I’m gonna win this time! I know it!” 

They finished their race quickly (a loss for Sora, _again_ ) and then Riku turned the gaming machine and TV off, plunging the room into darkness. Riku was able to climb up into his bed through muscle memory, though he heard Sora shuffling around the floor, evidently trying to find his sleeping bag. Riku was just about to ask if Sora needed help when he heard a sudden thud. 

“Oww! Riku, you could have at least left a light on…” Sora whined, having evidently stubbed his toe. 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Riku grumbled, trying to get comfortable. He liked the darkness. It was so much easier to hide things. 

“I don’t see why I have to sleep on the floor anyway,” Sora continued to grumble, having found his sleeping bag and noisily trying to unzip it. “It’s not like your bed isn’t big enough.” 

Riku frowned as he looked at his bed. It was definitely larger than his child-sized bed he and Sora had many sleepovers on. But—

The thought of sharing a bed with Sora now made his stomach feel weird. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, even if he did feel like throwing up a bit and his palms started to sweat. 

“Riiiku,” Sora whined, “It’s cold down here. Can I have another blanket?” 

“You know where the linen closet is…” Riku sighed. Sora could be so whiny when he was sleepy.

“Or you could just share,” Sora retorted. “Making your best friend sleep on the _floor_.” 

Riku slammed his hands down on the mattress. Somehow hearing Sora whine, even if Riku knew he was doing it on purpose, was worse than the weird feeling in his stomach. “Fine, get up here before I change my mind.” 

The words had barely left Riku’s mouth when he felt Sora climb into bed next to him, nearly stepping on Riku in his eagerness. 

“Hey!” Riku protested as Sora also proceeded to steal more than his fair share of the covers. “Don’t you dare leave me with a sliver of blanket in the middle of the night!” 

“Not my fault I just win at the blanket wars,” Sora retorted, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Riku couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped his throat. “Go to sleep, coconut head.” 

“ _You’re_ a coconut head, jerk,” Sora said, his eyes already drifting closed. “Hmmm… It’s too bad Kairi can’t be here.” 

Instantly, the weird feeling in Riku’s stomach was replaced by a definite bad one. He turned onto his back, brow furrowing. “Ugh, get out of my bed. You’re definitely not sleeping here if you’re gonna talk about girls all night.” 

Sora’s eyes shot open and he sat up to look at Riku. “Huh? I wasn’t talking about girls! It’s just Kairi?” 

Riku stared up at Sora. “Kairi _is_ a girl.” 

Wrinkling his brow, Sora pouted. “Well… I mean, I guess. But she’s different. She’s our friend!”

Riku frowned and turned over again, slamming his head onto the pillow and facing away from Sora. He just wanted to get through one day without Kairi coming up. Not that he was angry with their friend. He just… didn’t see why Sora brought her up so much. What was so special about her? 

“Riku,” Sora’s voice was hesitant. “Are you mad?” 

“No.” Riku squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m just tired.” 

He felt Sora move closer until Sora’s cold toes brushed the back of his calves. Riku tensed up, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather have a sleepover with,” Sora admitted quietly, his breath rustling Riku’s hair. 

Riku didn’t answer, feigning sleep instead until he heard Sora’s breath even out behind him. Only then did he turn over, watching Sora’s peaceful sleeping face. As if nothing was wrong. 

Riku frowned as that weird feeling bubbled up once more. Hesitantly, he reached out, brushing Sora’s bangs out of eyes before cupping his face and feeling the soft skin. 

Sora stirred, pressing into Riku’s hand. “...Ri…” 

Riku jerked his hand back as his stomach flipped. Was… Was Sora saying his name?

Or was it the tail end of Kairi’s name? 

Riku clenched his fist at the thought. It was probably Kairi’s name. Sora never stopped thinking about _her_. 

With a huff, Riku flipped back over and clutched the blankets to his chest, glad for the darkness once more. 

It was so much easier to hide his feelings in darkness. 

* * *

It didn’t quite feel like they were home until long after their parents cried and yelled in turns, berating them for running away and hugging them close for coming back. Riku took it all in silence, feeling both lucky to be home at all and that he deserved every ounce of anger directed at him. 

Sora, however, was not letting the majority of the blame land on Riku, always speaking up that it was the three of them who decided to take the raft and ‘get lost’ for a while (the story they chose to go with to keep world order.) 

In the end, the parents decided that they were just happy to have their children home. They had arrived right at sunset, and after assuring them that they weren’t hungry, Kairi was taken home while Sora and Riku were ushered into their own respective homes. 

That night, hours after he had heard his parents go to bed, Riku remained awake staring at the ceiling fan as it spun to circulate the warm summer air. His mom had sat with him for hours, petting his hair, and telling him how much she loved him. Riku had feigned sleep through most of it, not wanting to respond, but also not wanting to push her away.

But now he was alone in his room, in the darkness he had once clutched close to his heart. Now it would forever surround him, whether he’d like it or not. 

He had been so desperate to get away from this place. And now he was back. 

*Knock Knock!*

Startled, Riku leaped out of bed, summoning the Way to the Dawn before he had even stopped to think about world order or heartless or his parents. 

“Woah! It’s just me Riku!” 

Riku gasped and slowly lowered his Keyblade as he recognized Sora just outside his bedroom window. “Sor— how—?!” 

“Uhh. I can glide… remember?” 

Riku blinked, then realized that Sora could, in fact, both jump and glide long distances. Getting up to the second-floor window of Riku’s bedroom was probably a breeze. “Right… Next question then, what are you doing _here?_ ” 

He opened the window wider so Sora could tumble through, landing neatly in the middle of the bedroom. Somehow, even with all that had happened in the past year, Sora looked so natural in Riku’s childhood bedroom. 

It was Riku who was the oddity here. 

As Sora dusted himself off, removing a few branches from his air that he must have gotten climbing out of the window of his own home, Riku shook his head, closing the window once more so it only let in a light breeze. “Sora?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You never answered my question. Why are you here?” 

“Oh, uh…” Sora threw his hands behind his head. “I couldn’t sleep? Thought you might still be up too.” 

Riku raised an eyebrow, sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him. “So you decided to continue to not sleep and came here instead?” 

“Well, yeah!” Sora grinned. “C’mon, we haven’t spent much time together recently. I thought we were overdue for a sleepover.” 

Riku flinched. Who was it that had ruined their chances for more sleepovers? Who threw their world into darkness and—

“Riku,” Sora said softly, sitting next to Riku. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Like what?” Riku deflected. 

“You know what I mean,” Sora nudged Riku’s shoulder. “I just meant… we never got to go on an adventure together. To see new stars and constellations and have outdoor sleepovers on new worlds. I just…” 

This time it was Sora who went quiet, much to Riku’s concern. “You just what?” 

Sora shrugged. “I got to see all those things with Donald and Goofy instead. And I got used to sleeping with someone nearby keeping watch. And now, at home, I couldn’t—” 

“You couldn’t fall asleep without someone keeping watch,” Riku finished, understanding. He more or less got used to sleeping lightly, ready to attack at the slightest disturbance. But Sora had a team to watch his back. 

He wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore. 

With a sigh, Riku shifted so his back was against the headboard and he patted the pillow beside him. “C’mon then. You get grouchy when you don’t sleep.” 

Sora hesitated for only a moment before he eagerly crawled up to Riku’s side, sliding his shoes off and curling up around the pillow. Riku began to run his fingers through Sora’s hair. 

In seconds, Sora began to drift off, only sparing one more sleepy glance up at Riku. “You’ll try to get some sleep too, right?” 

Riku avoided his gaze. “Worry about yourself, I’ll—” 

He stopped when he felt Sora grasp the hand running through his hair. 

“I’ll feel better if I know you get some rest as well,” Sora bartered, squeezing Riku’s hand. “You can get kinda grouchy too.”

“No, I don’t,” Riku huffed. 

“Yes you do,” Sora chuckled. “Biggest sleepy jerk there is.” 

“Coconut head,” Riku retorted, squeezing Sora’s hand before gently pulling away so he could ruffle Sora’s hair and resume running his hand through it. “Go to sleep.” 

Sora breathed out another laugh but obediently closed his eyes, his hand reaching out to grasp tightly at Riku’s jeans as if afraid Riku would disappear the second he fell asleep.

Riku sighed, promising that he wouldn’t leave Sora again if he could help it. At least, not until Sora asked him to.

He didn’t fall asleep for the rest of the night, but as he gazed down at Sora’s sleeping face, cast in a glow from the first rays of dawn, Riku had never felt so well-rested. 

* * *

Riku stared up at the strange and ever-changing stars that dotted the ceiling of the room Yen Sid had given him for the night before he ran his “errand” in the morning. He didn’t feel sleepy exactly, though his body begged for rest. 

He heard Sora toss and turn on the bed across the room, evidently also struggling with sleep. After a long moment, the sounds of insomnia stopped and Riku heard shuffling instead, then the bed dipped by his feet, almost hesitantly. 

“Just c’mon,” Riku murmured quietly, patting the spot next to him.

Without wasting another second, Sora crawled into bed, slipping under the covers and assaulting Riku’s shins with one of his cold feet. Riku felt Sora’s other foot brush against his shin as well, though this one was still clad in his sock. Making a mental note to encourage Sora to check his blankets for his missing sock in the morning, Riku turned over so he could catch Sora’s wide-eyed stare. “What are you still awake for, sleepyhead?” 

“Could ask you the same thing,” Sora murmured back.

Riku hummed, part of him wanting to reach out and wrap an arm around Sora’s waist, but the louder part of him still wanting to keep those feelings hidden. 

_“...there are just some things we have to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out.”_

Esmerelda had been right, but Riku wondered what he was supposed to do now that he had figured them out, but still felt like he should keep them separate. 

“I can see you thinking,” Sora said, reaching out with a hand to run it through Riku’s hair. 

Riku’s heart beat widely in his chest at the touch, and he almost thought about jerking away. But then Sora would really know that something was off. So instead he stayed still. 

Very, very still. 

“Riku, c’mon…” Sora whined, still running his hand gently through Riku’s hair. “You can turn your brain off for a second.” 

Yeah, Riku could probably do that. It was turning his feelings off that he struggled with. Not that he wanted to do that, he just wished that they would calm down for a moment. Sora was just petting his hair, it shouldn’t feel this wonderful. 

“I’m just… wondering when our life got so weird,” Riku finally said, the statement true enough. 

Sora chuckled and he scooted closer until their noses were nearly touching. “We’ve come a long way since sleepovers in your toddler bed.” 

Riku let out a startled laugh and stretched pointedly, reaching the bottom edge of the mattress with his feet and his head hitting the headboard. “Still feels a bit like my toddler bed.” 

Sora chuckled, “Well if you would just stop growing for five seconds so I can catch up.” 

“It’s gonna take you a lot longer than five seconds to catch up.” 

“Riku!”

Riku laughed, ducking his head when Sora tried to ruffle his hair. “C’mon Sora! At least this way we still fit.” 

Sora grumbled nonsense in response, but finally let up, resuming his earlier motion of running his fingers through Riku’s hair. “Yeah… that’s true. I guess I’m okay the way I am.” 

“Good.” Riku couldn’t imagine Sora any other way. 

“Don’t think this gets you out of telling me what’s really bothering you.” Sora’s voice was insistent. 

Riku breathed out a deep sigh. “It’s nothing important—” 

“Riku,” Sora backed away so he could look into Riku’s eyes. “If it’s bothering you, it’s important.” 

Riku hummed, turning his head away so he could stare at Sora’s chest again, finding that much easier to talk to. “When… when I woke up, but you were still asleep… All I could think about was the whole year that you were asleep. You were once again… someplace I couldn’t reach you.” 

Riku felt Sora’s arms wrap around his shoulders, cradling Riku to his chest. “But you did find me.” 

“I know…” Riku acknowledged, “but for a moment, I wasn’t sure I would be able to. Yen Sid said I stood the best chance, and… _he_ … said I was your dream eater. I knew that I would never stop trying but I—” 

Riku pressed his face to Sora, not wanting to admit his doubts and fears. Losing Sora forever was unthinkable. 

Sora’s arms tightened around him. “Honestly… when they were putting me into that sleep, I was scared too… that I would wake up and find that another year passed and everything would change again.” 

Riku shook his head. “I wouldn’t let that happen again.” 

“I know.” Sora’s voice was quiet. 

Finally, Riku let himself wrap an arm around Sora’s waist, keeping it loose so Sora could escape if he wanted. 

Instead, Sora scooted even closer until Riku was smushed up against his chest. 

Riku couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. 

“But… I’m still a bit scared to fall asleep,” Sora murmured, voice so quiet Riku had to strain to hear it.

Riku tightened his grip slightly. “I’ll always wake you up.” 

Sora didn’t answer, but Riku felt the way Sora seemed to curl around him as if hanging on to a comfort toy. They fell into a comfortable silence, Riku counting the beats of Sora’s heart. Eventually, Sora started to absently stroke a hand through his hair again. 

The combination of Sora’s hand and heartbeat started to lull Riku to sleep. As his eyes slipped closed, he heard Sora chuckle. 

“You can rest now Riku. This time, I’ll wake you up.” 

* * *

Riku stood under the warm stream of water, trying to shower as fast as his shaky legs would allow, all while cursing the unfortunate small size of the shower stalls. He would rather be in here with Sora. 

His boyfriend. 

His boyfriend who just— they just—

Riku’s legs felt very shaky again, and he leaned against the wall for support. 

They just made love for the first time. 

And it was _wonderful._

After months of looking for Sora, and _finally_ finding him, Riku had woken him from stasis with _True Love’s Kiss_ as the Master of Masters put it. Sure, it _had j_ ust been a ploy to stir up the next phase of the Master’s plan, but it was the push Riku needed to confess his feelings. Feelings that Sora _eagerly r_ eturned. 

And now here they were, nearly a year later. Villains vanquished, Luxu/Xigbar/Braig or _whatever_ he wanted to be called safely contained, and the foretellers of old now trying to adjust to modern life — All was well. Sora and Riku could finally relax. 

A time they spent learning each other’s bodies. Figuring out what made them gasp and moan; what made them feel so much pleasure that they went speechless. 

Riku groaned as his tired and very spent cock still twitched at the thought of what all he and Sora had done to each other (and what they _could_ do in the future.) He hurried to finish his shower, toweling his hair and body dry as fast as possible before slipping on a pair of boxers. 

He quickly made his way back to their shared room in the mysterious tower, pausing only to lock the door behind him. Then he turned back to survey the room… and hesitated. 

Sora wasn’t where he had been when Riku left to take his shower. 

Instead, the messy and stained sheets of Sora’s bed were in a pile on the floor, ready for laundry, and there was a Sora-shaped lump on Riku’s bed. 

Riku frowned, wondering for a moment what he should do. Would Sora… want to sleep with him? They did just… do _that_ but what if Sora wanted space? Should Riku put new sheets on Sora’s bed and—

“Stop overthinking and cuddle me,” Sora demanded from his place buried under a mountain of blankets. 

Well. Riku could definitely do that. 

He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Sora’s sleep warm body, his skin bare and smooth. 

And definitely naked.

“Decided to forgo pajamas?” Riku murmured, pulling the covers above their heads so they were in their own world. 

“Why put on clothes I’ll just kick off later anyway?” Sora responded, voice sleepy. “Now cuddle me and stop thinking. Clearly I didn’t do good enough if you’re still thinking.” 

Riku chuckled, pulling Sora closer and intertwining their legs. “That was amazing. You know it’s hard for me to stop thinking though.” 

He felt Sora sigh against his chest, then lips as Sora kissed all around Riku’s chest in an effort to comfort him. 

“No reason to overthink. This is just a sleepover.” 

Riku burst into laughter. “You were never naked during one of our sleepovers. “ 

“That you know of.” 

“We slept in the same bed half of the time!” Riku chuckled, burying his face in Sora’s hair. “I love you.” 

Sora glanced up to meet his gaze, his eyes misty with emotion. “I love you too.” 

Riku grinned, shifting enough so he could capture Sora’s lips in a deep kiss that Soa returned eagerly. 

Their kisses were lazy, but a bit heated, Riku raising a hand to cup the back of Sora’s head while the other trailed down to brush, but not quite touch Sora’s bare ass. 

Sora groaned, one of his legs wrapping around Riku’s and he rolled to straddle Riku’s hips. 

Or rather he tried too. 

Sora rolled too far and lost his balance. Riku had been near the edge of the bed, so when Sora rolled, his knee and leg met air instead of mattress. Blue eyes panicked as momentum and gravity worked together to tumble him off the bed in a graceless heap of tangled blankets. Riku looked down at him for a breathless moment before laughter bubbled up. 

“Sure, sure, laugh it up,” Sora grumbled. He didn’t look like he bruised anything but his ego. “Just leave your wonderful boyfriend lying here.

Riku tried to contain his giggles with a hand pressed tightly to his mouth but they continued to escape. He looked down at Sora, who continued to lie there, a smile playing on his own lips. “Okay, now this looks like a sleepover.” 

Sora gasped, looking scandalized. “You’d let your poor, wonderful boyfriend lie on the ground all night?!” 

“Nah, I’d join you eventually.” 

“Oh, how noble,” Sora grumbled sitting up and climbing back into bed. He rolled back over to Riku’s other side, then grabbed Riku’s arms, pulling until Riku was lying more or less on top of Sora. “Gravity’s working against me, Riku. You have to protect me.” 

Riku chuckled against Sora’s chest. “I’ll do my best,” 

“It has to be better than your best!” Sora protested. “Or maybe we should get a bigger bed if we’re gonna continue to have sleepovers.” 

Riku hummed, feeling his body relax now that he was in Sora’s arms and within hearing distance of his heartbeat. “Whatever you want.” 

“I want to have sleepovers with you forever. Remember?” 

Riku breathed out an affirmation, already falling asleep. “Fo’ever.” 

* * *

“Sora!” Riku laughed, tears coming to his eyes in joy. “You don’t have to—” 

“It’s my job to carry you over the threshold!” Sora protested, barely struggling to carry Riku’s weight, though Riku’s feet nearly dragged the ground. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's neck so he didn’t fall or bang his head on the doorframe. 

He had already experienced that twice due to Sora’s eagerness. 

Eventually, though, Sora managed to get them across the threshold of their new home. 

Riku breathed in the smell of fresh paint and waxed hardwood floors. The little cottage had needed a lot of work when they first bought it, but with help from their friends, the and Sora had managed to make the house their home. At least, their home while they were on the islands. They also had their rooms at the Land of Departure, their apartment in Radiant Garden, and Sora had bought a little sign to hang over the captain’s quarters of the _Leviathan_ that read “ship, sweet ship”. 

But to Riku, this home held a special place in his heart. This was where they came from. Where they had spent numerous nights having sleepovers and playing on the beach and watching the stars. 

And now, they would get to do all those things with matching rings on their fingers. 

Their ceremony here had been small and intimate, just the two of them, a few friends, and the setting sun, with ocean waves lapping at their feet. They would have a larger, more elaborate ceremony later in Radiant Garden, complete with as many friends from other worlds as they could fit. 

But Riku had wanted this, too. A small ceremony at home, the lighting of a unity candle, and the sprinkling of sand to bless the new union. He had grown up thinking their island traditions silly, but when he had proposed to Sora so long ago, he had found himself daydreaming of those same traditions. 

When he finally brought it up to Sora, he found that his fiancé had the same daydreams. And they agreed to do two ceremonies. 

The reception after the ceremony was equally as casual, a simple bonfire and s’mores and laughter that lasted well into the evening. By the time they started to row back to the main island and their new home, Sora was well and truly tipsy, while Riku was just so happy he could burst. 

“So… _husband_ ,” Sora giggled, setting Riku down and running a hand down his chest. “What do you want to do now?” 

Riku hummed, running a hand through Sora’s hair and smiling when Sora leaned into the touch. “Do you know what the sexiest thing I want to do right now is?” 

“Mm?” Sora hummed, looking up at Riku in curiosity. 

“Sleeping.” 

Sora broke into startled laughter. “Oooh, you’re right. That sounds so scandalous right now.” 

“Definitely R-rated.” Riku chuckled. “I just want to sleep in the same bed with you so bad.” 

Sora chuckled. Grabbing Riku’s hand and kissing it gently, he turned to lead Riku upstairs. “Good thing we just got that new bed delivered then.” 

Riku’s giggles continued to escape as Sora led the way to the master bedroom, complete with a brand new king sized bed that had just been delivered that morning. They only had time to put the sheets on it before they were whisked away for wedding preparations. 

Riku quickly stripped off his shirt and trousers, leaving himself in boxers. He glanced over, finding Sora stripping off everything, preferring to sleep in the nude whenever he could. Riku grinned and rolled down the covers so they could both get in and snuggle close right in the middle of the bed. 

“I’m not sure if we needed a bed this big if we’re just gonna sleep on top of each other half the time,” Riku chuckled, running a hand down Sora’s back. 

“I’m sure we’ll find a way to make the most of it,” Sora said, nuzzling into Riku’s chest. “Besides, you were the one who said that we’d just keep getting a bigger bed so we could have sleepovers forever.” 

“Huh?” Riku looked down, confused. 

Sora looked up, pressing his chin to Riku’s chest. “When we were kids. You said that it didn’t matter how big we got, we’d just get a bigger bed so we could have sleepovers.” 

Riku frowned. “I said that?” It sounded like something he’d say, but he didn’t remember. “I don’t think if you can consider this really a sleepover anymore if we’re married though—” 

“You promised me sleepovers forever!” Sora protested. “No take backsies!” 

Riku burst into another round of giggles, and he pulled Sora closer. “Okay. We’ll have sleepovers every night. For as long as we live.” 

Sora grinned, wrapping his own arms around Riku so he could cuddle close. “Now that sounds like a promise that’ll be easy to keep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you did! If you'd like to follow me on twitter (where I'm... occasionally active xD) I'm there @green_eggs101.


End file.
